<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say It Again, and Forever More by flinthasfeels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327670">Say It Again, and Forever More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels'>flinthasfeels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash can’t, and never will, get over the way Eiji says his name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say It Again, and Forever More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ash was content with his name. Many have used it, whether it was mentioned out of fear or just out of conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2">He was used to that, back when he was in New York, but never will he get over the way Eiji says it.</p><p class="p2">The way Eiji says it makes his heart squeeze.</p><p class="p2">It was a lovely accented ‘u’ that trailed after the sound of his name, and something about it just fills him with this warmth— warmth that no campfire or heater could ever.</p><p class="p2">He heard him say it in the early mornings, Eiji’s voice rough out of sleep, he heard it throughout the day, whether it was a call to him, or just spoken throughout their exchange of words. Alas, no matter how many times he heard it from Eiji, it was timelessly endearing to him.</p><p class="p2">He glanced over at Eiji, who was doing the bare minimum of just reading a book.</p><p class="p2">He hoped he knew how dear he was to him, and how even the mention of his name that rolled of the other’s tongue, filled him with nothing but joy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Eiji.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eiji’s concentrative face faltered and was replaced with slight confusion with the sudden words, but nonetheless, he replied,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Ash.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there it was, that lovely, accented ‘u’ that Ash would never, ever, get tired of. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>